Wiccan Science
by dragonmage5
Summary: crossover with stargate SG1. Chapter 8 now up. Daniel sees willow dust a vamp and organises surveillance, not the best idea in the world
1. touch your nose please

Ok, so I don't own any of these guys unfortunately or I would be rolling in great wads of cash, I just kind of play around with story lines and characters and then inflict them on people. Sorry about that.

Wiccan Science

Part 1

'Well this is just great' the red headed witch muttered to herself. She was hopelessly lost in the middle of a strange and probably hostile city at one in the morning. Well ok, so maybe it wasn't hopeless, if she had to she could use magic to find her way but she really didn't want to go down that road unless it was completely necessary.

After what had happened with the whole trying to end the world thing she just wasn't confident of her ability to resist the lure of the dark arts if she even did the smallest charm.

She walked along the street looking for any helpful sign and when all she could see was dark shop fronts and some more lively bars and restaurants.

'Right' she spoke to herself in a low voice, ' next sober person I see I'm asking for directions. This isn't Sunnydale Will, it's ok to talk to nice sober strangers just no going into their beds and stripping and, where the hell did that come from, behave yourself young lady.'

She approached a young looking guy who was walking in what looked like a straight line. _Maybe I should ask him to stand on one leg and touch his nose. _She smiled to herself as the idea came to her and approached him with what she hoped was her best 'I'm not a hooker face'. 

'Hi, I was wondering if you could give me directions to my hotel, it's the…' she stopped when she realised that his previously handsome face had just gone all ridged and demony.

He grabbed her arm and began to drag her to a nearby alley. _There always has to be an alley doesn't there. I really do think too much._

A scream escaped her lips as he through her against the wall. _There is no way I'm gonna be an easy kill_. She jerked her knee upwards, he backed away in part pain and part surprise. His hesitation was all she needed and she floored him with a kick to the head reaching into her back pocket she retrieved her ever-present stake and drove it into his chest.

'You call yourself a vamp, I've lived on the hell mouth, that was pathetic' he turned to dust before she could finish. Not the most intelligent comment but then maybe it took practice to achieve Buffy level in combining witty comments and slayage.

__

Like you really want the practice Rosenburg. But couldn't this be just what she was looking for, a way to atone,do the Angel thing and help the hopeless_ or was that helpless, whatever. _She could train and slay and make the guilt go away_, yeah I can do that._

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice him until he was right behind her.

'What the hell?'

Daniel stepped out of the bar where he had been chatting with Carter, Jack and Teal'c to get some fresh air. He leaned against the wall to the right of the door looking at the few people in the street around him.

A small red head caught his eye as she walked along the opposite side of the road. She hesitantly approached a man walking a little in front of her, it looked like she spoke for a second and than he stiffened as he saw him grip her arm and begin to pull her to the side. 'Shit' he swore as he made his way across to where they were picking up his speed as he heard her scream.

His years of training with Jack made him slow down cautiously as he approached the entrance to the alley, checking out the situation before barging in. He saw her ram her knee into his groin and then floor him with a kick. He was about to go and try to calm her down when he stopped in shock as she produced a weapon of some kind and rammed it into her attacker's chest.

He stepped forward to help the man vaguely hearing her say something about 'hell' and 'vamps' when once again he was stopped in his tracks.

The man disappeared. 

'What the hell?' 

The girl turned quickly towards him,_ damn she was gorgeous, not the time Daniel, _she looked as though she was reaching for an explanation. He waited, silence fell for a moment before she began to talk very breathlessly.

'A man attacked me…he must have heard you come… he ran down there' she pointed vaguely down into the dark of the alley.

She was lying but he went along with it hoping desperately that she would leave so he could call in a team and get her staked out as well as trying to work this all out. _Aliens_ _must be aliens, a really beautiful red headed alien. Yeah that makes sense._ _Maybe if I find out something about her it will help the team._

'I'm feeling a bit faint… could you maybe give me directions to Fifth Street.' Goddess she wanted out of there, he didn't buy her explanation one little tadpole sized bit. He'd forget right? People always forget about vamps and stuff don't they?

'Its at the first right after that Irish bar down there.' He pointed, turning, the light from the street lamps hit his face, _damn he's cute. Forget it girl, now is your time to leave._

'I'll just go now it was nice to meet you apart from the whole attack thing' 

She was about to walk away when he held out his hand to hand shake, which she did since she didn't want to seem rude.

'My name's Daniel' he introduced, pausing to hear her name.

'Willow' she said, 'I'm sorry I really have to go, bye' she made it a few steps away.

'Could I get your number so that I can check later on to see if you are alright, I mean you must be shaken, its not every day you get attacked.'

__

Unless you're me. What harm can it do, he is cute and maybe that will make him forget the dust thing. She reasoned it out to herself finally deciding to do it just to get away quicker. _Sure that's the reason…. Since when is my mental voice sarcastic?_

She got out a pen and a small scrap of paper from her bag and wrote down her cell number, she handed it to Daniel. 'You don't really need to check up on me you know I'm fine, anyway it was nice meeting you. Bye.'

__

Really smooth Willow, she glanced behind her and found him still standing holding the piece of paper and watching her leave, _he sooo didn't buy it. On the bright side he might call you, Woohoo. _

She shook her head and sighed. Completely ignoring her inner voice she followed the directions he had given her and was soon back at her hotel

Please review, I really need the incentive to keep writing. Suggestions, questions and comments all welcome.


	2. Seeing black

Wiccan Science

I really hurried this chapter I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible, so I'm really sorry if it's a complete mess. Please review and give me any suggestions or comments you like, I practically live for reviews, they make me all happy and I grin inanely for ages after I read them. Thanx to everyone who reviews, luv you all loads.

Darklight: Was that a challenge? I'll see what can do.

Part 2

Something wanted her awake, she had yet to determine what it was but hopefully if she ignored it, it would go away.

Nope not working, time to wake up. 

Willow opened her eyes slowly, blinking in the light coming through the curtains. It took her a few seconds to realise that her cell phone was ringing. _Who the hell would call me at this unearthly time in the morning_, she groaned reaching clumsily for the offending item, knocking it off the table in the process.

She picked the still ringing phone up from the floor and pressing the answer button spoke into it groggily, 'hello?'

'Hi, Willow?' she couldn't place the voice immediately, it was definitely male but that was as much as she could tell. 'Yeah' she answered rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

'Hi, its Daniel, from last night, did I wake you up?' the voice finally clicked, it was the hottie from the night before. _He may be cute but that's no excuse for waking me up at whatever time it is now._

'Yeah you did, what time is it?' even in her current sleepy state her irritation was apparent in her voice.

'Its just left 8am, I'm really sorry for waking you, I just wanted to check you were ok, and…um…maybe ask you out for lunch.' Lunch? Well she was now fully awake, he was kind of sweet, but hold on, 8am,

'Shit, I'm late, oh sorry Daniel, don't worry about getting me up, in fact you did me a favour I should have left 10 minutes ago, oh and I'd love to go to lunch with you just tell me where and when.' _Great now I sound easy, I may as well have cards printed with my number on them and start leaving them in phone booth, 'looking for a good time call Willow'._

'Great, how about I meet you outside the Irish Bar on Fifth Street since I know you know it, we can go to this great café I know about. About one, is that ok for you?' he sounded nervous even though she had already said yes, it was cute. I really have to stop saying he's cute people will start talking. _Yeah right, as if anyone cares what I do or think._

'Sounds fine, I'll see you then. Bye.' She waited for him to say 'bye' and hung up. She quickly went to shower and get dressed. 

She had decided last night that she would train and become a demon fighter, it was obvious that more places than Sunnyhell had demon problems and since she was atoning and all she figured she should do something about it. She had intended to get up early and sign up at a gym she had passed last night so she could train, she was fit and able to fight as it was from living life on the Hellmouth but she knew that she could never be ready enough. If she wanted to stay alive in her new line of work she would have to be exceptional. She also planned to adhere to a strict regime of training and slaying, as well as finding work somewhere starting that morning. _Yeah, great way to start the first day of your new plan, sleep in, very disciplined Will._

She ignored herself (although she wasn't entirely sure that was possible) and walked out the hotel room door towards the gym.

'That's one hundred dollars for a years membership, we have gyms all over the country and you will be able to use any of them.' The woman at the front desk continued to tell her the perks that would come with handing over her money while Willow tuned out and got slightly lost in her thoughts.

She had come to this city after her attempted mass murder, her friends at home had spoken to her and it had been agreed that it might be best if she left to get away from the influence of the Hellmouth. _They were scared of you, the just wanted you gone and you know it_. That had been 3 months ago, she had been in this particular place for a few days, before that she had travelled about aimlessly. About a week ago her family lawyer had emailed her, telling her that her trust fund was now active. Her parents had obviously felt guilty for their neglect of her, because it was huge, her bank balance now read just over $850,000 so money was not a problem. She still felt guilty about her previous actions and cut up about Tara's death, but she was slowly getting over it, the fact that she now had a purpose was a big part in her healing process. 

It took her a second to realise that the woman had stopped talking and was now looking at her expectantly. 'Oh sorry' she muttered apologetically, she reached into her purse and pulled out one hundred dollars, handed it to the woman and picked up a pen to sign the form in front of her, confirming her one year membership. 

It was three hours later and Willow was back in her hotel room and getting ready for her lunch date with Daniel. She could hardly believe she was going to meet a guy she knew nothing about, it went totally against all her Sunnydale instincts, _he really is cute though, I can just imagine his hands on me and I'm going to stop that train of thought right now, I'm going to lunch not his place for hot, steamy sex. LESBIAN remember._ Even as she thought it she knew it wasn't true, she had realised months ago that she was bisexual and was completely happy with that.

She was meeting him in an hour and she had to find something to wear. She had showered at the gym so her outfit and makeup were all that was left to do.

It took her a little over twenty-five minutes but eventually she decided on a knee length black skirt and a dark green v-neck top. She applied her usual amount of makeup, which was minimal to say the least, pulled on a pair of low-heeled dark green shoes and was ready to go.

Since she still had a little over fifteen minutes before she had to leave she went to sort out her things in the three bags that she took everywhere she went. She folded a few of the clothes she had taken out and placed them back neatly in the first bag. She passed over the second bag which held her laptop and a few of her favourite books as well as momento's from her life in Sunnydale. Moving to her third bag she opened it and examined the contents thoughtfully. In front of her were an array of weapons, texts on demons and magic and any ingredients she would need to do the low-level magics that were all she allowed herself. She pulled out a small dagger, which was designed to strap onto her thigh, and attached it to herself securely._ Better safe than sorry._

With that thought she picked up the bag and looked for somewhere to hide it, she didn't want some nosy maid finding it and calling the cops. It took a while but she finally found that small sections of the ceiling in the bathroom lifted up revealing a small space between the ceiling and the room above just large enough for her to hide her bag in.

Satisfied with the hiding place Will looked at her watch and found she had only five minutes before she was meeting Daniel, she grabbed her purse and swiftly left the room.

If the van had been large enough Daniel would be pacing, as it was he was having to settle for tapping his fingers on his seat.

As soon as the Willow had left he had gone and told the story to Carter, Teal'c and Jack. They had driven back to the mountain immediately and spoken to the General with Carter constantly coming up with new theories as to what kind of weapon apart from a zat could disintegrate a person. 

It was well into the early hours of the morning when it was decided that Daniel would phone the girl and keep her talking long enough to find out where she was, he was also to ask her out in order to let the team go into where ever it was she stayed and set up surveillance. Sam and Jack had not been too pleased about that, they were understandably nervous about him being with some sort of alien who could do whatever it was she had done to that guy last night. They had eventually been forced to agree but only under the conditions that there would be people watching them the entire time they were together, oh and Daniel had to wear a wire.

So now it was almost time for him to go and meet her, he had been back to his apartment for a few hours and grabbed some sleep before going back to the mountain and eventually being shipped out in this large black van while the surveillance people stuck the wire carefully to his chest so it would be hidden under his clothes.

Strangely enough he wasn't at all worried about the possible danger, after all the woman had only attacked in self defence, it was entirely possible that she didn't want to hurt anyone. 

He was eager to go and practically leapt out of the van when he got the all clear, he calmed down, walked over to their arranged meeting place, and waited.

It was a few minutes past one and he was beginning to get nervous. What if she knows what's going on, what if she disappears, what if she just doesn't want to meet me? _Hold on where did that thought come from, he was there to do his job, absolutely nothing else, at all, God he was in trouble._

It was at that point he noticed Willow half walking, half jogging towards him, 'sorry I'm late, I totally lost track of time.' She looked stunning, the green top brought out the colour of her hair and made her eyes seem even greener, _please don't let her be an alien. _

'It's only a few minutes past, I'm sure I can find it in me to forgive you, will we go, I know this great little café, its about a five minute walk away.' Their conversation continued on fairly random subjects for a while, Daniel was having fun and feeling kind of guilty about it, he couldn't believe he was keeping her occupied while a whole bunch of military guys went through her stuff and put cameras and bugs in her hotel room. He had to know if she was an alien before he grew more attached to her.

'So what do you do, work wise I mean?' the question startled him out of his reverie

'I'm an archaeologist,' he replied with an easy half truth and was interested when instead of growing immediately bored like most people she seemed to perk up.

'Really, where do you base your digs, would I know about any of your finds, what is your last name anyway? She really was interested, he was amazed and praying even harder that she wasn't an alien, he had only spoken to her for about an hour in total and he was definitely going to ask her out in a non-surveillance way.

'Jackson and most of my digs are based in Egypt,' he spoke for about a minute and then noticed that she was frowning as though trying to remember something, she broke out into a smile.

'You're the Alien guy, I remember now, I read some of your papers a few years back, it was an interesting theory, I'd never really given much thought to aliens before I just always assumed that most of these things were demon related. I…mean, um, demonstrations, you know demon short for demonstrations. Yeah I thought most of the alien stuff about was hoaxes and people trying to get in the news and get a bit of attention, but I suppose it kind of makes sense, and I'm rambling aren't I, sorry.' She was talking kind of breathlessly and he got the distinct feeling she was hiding something, but that was completely outweighed by the fact that she actually knew who he was and she wasn't laughing at his old theories.

After that they talked about Egypt and a whole variety of other things, they sat there for over three hours until Daniel heard his phone ring. He answered it hearing Jacks voice at the other end, 'Hey, we're out, so we'll get you back at the van as soon as you can get away, bye.' Jack hung up but Daniel spoke into the phone as if there was someone there, completely faking a conversation, finally he put the phone away and stood up.

'I'm really sorry Willow, I've got to go there's a bit of an emergency at work, can I meet you again soon.' He felt really lousy now for what he had done, but he really wanted to see her again and he figured he'd get over the guilt, and the surveillance was only for a while anyway. _You're making excuses to yourself, you don't deserve to see her again._

'Sure, I had a really nice time, I hope its nothing too serious, you can give me a call if you feel like meeting up again. Bye.' She moved to walk away but turned around again and stepped towards him, giving him a small hug, 'see you soon.' She said softly before turning and heading back in the direction of her hotel. 

His heart almost stopped when she hugged him, and he just knew he was standing watching her retreating back with an extremely goofy smile on his face. This is business, he tried to remind himself sternly, _yeah right_.

Slowly he made his way to where the van was parked not sure if he wanted to know if the team had found anything or not.

Willow made her way down the hallway towards her room, smiling as she thought about her date with Daniel, he was great, and she was just dying for him to call again. 

She reached her room and opened the door, she stepped in and the smile was completely wiped off her face. She could feel them, she still had her magical senses open even though she didn't use magic any more and right now she could sense the seven individuals who had searched her things. She went straight to the bathroom, relieved when she didn't find any traces of them on the ceiling there.

She returned to the main room and sat on her bed, she closed her eyes and opened her senses fully. _Bingo!_ In amongst all the human signatures she found electronic devices, six of them, transmitting, even as she watched. Somewhere, someone was watching her, she felt the magic rise with her anger, she knew she would find that her hair and eyes were black if she looked in the mirror but she didn't care. She widened the spread of her senses, following the tiny signals the bugs were giving out, she followed the trail out of the city and straight to where she knew there was a military base.

She reigned in her senses, still running on her anger, _so the military are spying on me, I wonder if they realise what they're up against. _

With that she moved quickly into the hall outside her room and after making sure no one was watching, used her magic to take her to the bastards who had destroyed her privacy. 


	3. the importance of pop culture

I'm really sorry it took so long, I just had a lot of people breathing down my neck to get various (apparently more important) things finished.

Anyway, I'm kind of in a rush so this chapter is not my best ever.

I'd like to say I'm really sorry to everyone who reviewed and said they really liked the Daniel / Willow pairing but it just doesn't seem like it's heading that way. Then again since I write with absolutely no idea what's going to happen next there may be hope yet.

Joe B: Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting me use your idea, I'm really grateful since I had no idea how to start this chapter off.

I am really grateful to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters, I luv you all loads.

Anyway, onto the chapter, pleez read and review even if it's just to say this is the worst thing ever. 

Wiccan Science

Part 3

__

Why did they let Jack drive? Don't they know that being in a car when Jack's behind the wheel can severely increase your health insurance. Daniel found himself back at the base a good ten minutes before it should have been possible for him to get there. 

'Seriously Jack, how is it you never get caught speeding?' Sam asked the question that had been bugging Daniel during his time in the car that hadn't been devoted to prayer.

'Well you see…' Jacks answer was cut off by his cell ringing. He picked up and listened for a second before hanging up and turning towards his team, 'The General wants to see us ASAP something about that Willow girl.' He shrugged and hurried down the corridor leading to the elevator.

Two minutes later and they were in the briefing room with a worried looking General Hammond. 'We may have a problem.'

'I just got off the phone with an old friend of mine, he called as soon as he saw I was doing a check on Willow, the good news is that she's not an alien at least as far as anyone knows.' Daniel's mood lightened considerably until he realised that the immortal words, 'we have a problem' were probably not because the General couldn't believe they had wasted the surveillance. 'A few years back a classified project called the Initiative was set up in a small town in California, it ran for a few months but was destroyed. After it was destroyed, the military kept a tight watch on the area, as far as I can tell Miss Willow Rosenburg scares the crap out of them. I believe his exact words were, 'she's a dangerous bitch, entirely capable of destroying anything that comes up against her.'

'With all due respect sir, if she's not an alien what exactly makes her so damn scary?' once again Jack hit the bullseye with his question.

'He wasn't too clear on that point but I trust this guy and I think we should tread carefully with this one.'

'Well General, I for one would like to know what we're up against, have you got footage from the surveillance.'

'I'm sure we can get it patched through to here Major Carter.' Hammond got on the phone and within seconds the screen in the room came to life with the image of Willow coming into the main room from the bathroom and god did she look pissed.

'I've got to get a TV like this,' Daniel rolled his eyes, trust Jack to think of that in a tense situation.

'Hold on what's she doing?' Daniel looked back at the screen and saw Willow simply sitting on her bed with her eyes closed.

'I do believe she is meditating Major Carter.' The answer came from Teal'c who was watching the screen with his usual intensity.

'Woah! Did you guys see…it wasn't just me…her hair was red a minute ago right?' Jack stuttered out his question vocalising the confusion felt by the others. They had just witnessed her red hair turn black in an instant. She turned and walked out the door giving them a good look at her face on the way and the look on her face was murderous.

'There has to be a logical explanation for this.' Carter reached for the logic and it completely slipped her grasp.

'It would appear there is indeed something unusual about this girl General Hammond.' Teal'cs talent for understatement never ceased to amaze Daniel.

They discussed what they had seen for a few moments before the General picked up the phone and began to talk to the surveillance team. After a few minutes he exclaimed in frustration. 'Does anyone know where she is or what just happened?'

'I do.' Came the answer from the corner of the room.

All heads turned towards the new voice and they found themselves staring into the depthless black of Willows eyes.

The looks on their faces were priceless, the shock, the astonishment and just all round general fear. She really would have been there earlier but feeling Daniel in the room had fazed her slightly, but now she realised he was just a decoy, a way of getting into her life, a way of spying on her. He didn't care about her, she was part of his job, for all she knew that entire vamp thing could have been a set-up.

'What the hell are you?' the question came from a grey haired guy, his tone demanded an answer, _they spy on me and then demand that I explain myself, these guys are unbelievable._

'I'm just your regular human,' she said it in a conversation tone but anger blazed in her eyes, 'well, maybe not quite so regular, you?'

'Miss, I think that maybe when you're in a military base surrounded by thousands of armed soldiers you might want to let us ask the questions.' Again it was the annoying grey one, she smiled dangerously, letting every piece of anger and contempt show.

'Please Willow, don't make this hard on yourself, we don't want you as an enemy, we just want to talk to you.' Daniel stepped forward, which she had to admit was fairly brave of him, he obviously didn't realise he was Willow enemy no. 1, she hated being used, especially when it was her emotions they were playing with.

'Oh that's right you just want to talk, how silly of me, you don't want to bug my hotel room, go through my things and pry into my private life, sorry, my mistake I'll just be going now.' Every word Willow spoke dripped sarcasm and malice, 'no wait, that's exactly what you did, I think I'll stay here for a while, you know think up some really creative punishments, you guys need to be taught not to mess with the wrong people.'

By this time she was surrounded by soldiers each with their guns trained on her. 'Look young lady, we don't want to hurt you but as you can see we can and will if you make us.' It was the one she had heard being called General earlier, for someone with so much power he really was clueless.

She threw her head back and laughed, the soldiers in front of her exchanged glances, apparently people didn't often laugh at them when they had guns in their faces. She looked into the Generals eyes saying,' you really don't know anything about me do you?' she stepped forwards waving her hand at the same instant, the soldiers flew backwards across the room, their guns landing in a heap at her feet. The occupants of the room drew back at the obvious display of her power.

'A friend of mine from a military installation near your hometown informed me that they were aware of your particular talents, he failed to go into details though.' _Oh the General man has gone back to stalling tactics, good choice. _

'How is the Initiative? I figured after what happened they would have been closed down completely, I assume it is the Initiative you're talking about, and technically it was under my hometown not near it. I take it they are still watching us then, I mean if they were warning you they must have seen me last year because when they were around the first time, I don't think I was considered much of a threat.'_ I can't believe I babble when I'm mad I must be calming down._

'You never really answered the original question, if you were human how could you do that,' the blonde speaking nodded towards the soldiers who were now struggling to there feet. 'What are you?'

'Do you realise how rude it is to just accuse someone of lying like that, not to mention bad for your health.' Any sense of calm that had been returning to Willow was gone in an instant, the magic within her was once again begging for release. With barely a thought Willow threw her against the wall, cords came out of nowhere and bound her half way up with legs kicking and eyes wide in fear.

The grey haired man ran over to help his friend and Daniel stepped forward again laying his hand on her arm, 'let Carter go Willow.'

'Don't touch me, Daniel, and don't speak, you tried to use me, you lost your right to speak.' With that said Daniel found himself fixed to the spot, unable to move or speak and as a little extra she used a glamour to make him see and feel tiny little insects crawling about under his skin, the terror in his eyes was beautiful. 

'Now General have you learned your lesson yet, are you going to leave me alone?' 

'Miss Rosenburg I demand you release my men this minute.' _The little man's a slow learner._

'Wrong answer.' She used her magic to throw him out of the room and slam the door behind him.

The grey haired man moved away from Carter and slowly came towards her and opened his mouth to speak but she was seriously bored with him by now and didn't even wait to hear what he said before binding and silencing him.

She turned to only person in the room who had remained silent, quickly erecting a shield around the room to keep out the soldiers who were pounding on the door. 'Your not human.' She stated it as the fact she knew it to be, she was calming down now as her curiosity about this man was overcoming her rage.

'No indeed I am not.' Was the only answer she got from him. He was making her feel a little uncomfortable with the detached way he was watching her, if he was scared of her, he wasn't showing it.

'You know you've got a worm in your stomach right? Are you some kind of demon?' her curiosity was really beginning to take over.

'I am not a demon, I am a Jaffa, the 'worm' within me is a Goa'uld, I suppose you would call me an alien.'

'Really?' she sat down with her legs crossed on the table, she felt her hair and eyes return to their natural colour.

'Willow Rosenburg, I will not talk to you while my friends are under your control.' He left it at that, simply waiting for her to act.

'Oh' she debated what to do, finally deciding she didn't want to hurt him and she really wanted to hear what he had to say.

She got off the table and walked over to the chair nearest him and sat down, her eyes changed to black again, she saw worry flicker across his face for a second and actually felt bad. _What do you feel bad for, they were spying on you remember._ She found that she really didn't care anymore, she had had her revenge, now she just wanted to know more about this alien.

She quickly erected a shield around the two of them and then released the magic that held the others and allowed her other shield to drop letting the General and his soldiers enter. She then turned back to the man and looked at him expectantly, she knew the people now crowded in the room around them were frantically trying to force their way past her shield. She didn't bother with them knowing they could not get through it or interrupt due to the soundproofing which functioned to both keep their shouting out and her conversation private.

'What is she doing to Teal'c in there?' Jack was standing looking at the shield in frustration, it had been four hours since Willow had released them and she was still talking to Teal'c. Or at least they hoped they were still talking, about two hours ago they had tried to communicate with the Jaffa using hand signals but Willow had seen and so they were now left staring at a reflective instead of clear shield and they had no idea if Teal'c was ok, or even still there.

'I think that as long as he doesn't do anything to make her mad he should be ok sir.' The answer came from Carter.

'How'd you figure?' Jack asked calming slightly. 

'Well from what we've seen, I think its fair to say that when she's angry her hair and eyes go black and that's when she starts doing whatever it is she did to us. But when she closed off the shield with her and Teal'c her hair was back to normal, so I think at the moment, he's ok.' 

'But she could have freaked out since the shield changed, anything could have happened.' Daniel was close to panic as he thought over what he had just said. This was all his fault, if he had never bumped into her and called in the SGC none of this would have ever happened. The funny thing was, he had liked her and now not only was he terrified of her, he was fairly sure she was pissed of at him, which wasn't increasing his confidence even a tiny little bit.

'Shit!' the exclamation cut across Daniel's thoughts and he turned quickly to where the shield had been only to see Willow looking down at a soldier lying at her feet with amusement. 

'You know,' she spoke down to him with laughter in her voice, 'it's never a good idea to lean on things that could suddenly disappear from beneath you.' She turned to Teal'c, and gave him a quick hug ignoring the guns that were pointed her way, she whispered into his ear, 'if you ever need me you've got my number.' She continued to stun all those in the room as she casually walked around a soldier to present herself in front of the very shocked General and grip his had shaking it with enthusiasm, 'it was nice to meet you, almost fun, I've got to go now, sorry about the whole scary me thing but you kinda did ask for it. Oh and before I forget…'

She sat down on the floor right in front of Hammond and closed her eyes, a few seconds later the area on the floor to her right began to glow, her hair became a slightly darker shade of red and a box began to form beside her. When what looked like a large wooden box was fully formed she grabbed it and stood up, placing it on the table she spoke again. 'I don't think anyone except Teal'c should try to open that, it would be inadvisable. She smiled briefly at them all although she frowned slightly as she looked at Daniel and cheerfully waved, 'Be seeing ya.'

Shadows began to collect around her disappearing when they became completely black, apparently taking her with them as she was now nowhere to be seen. 

'What the hell happened in there, you were in there for four hours, and what's in the box, and who the hell is she?' Jack practically shouted out his questions, pausing to allow Teal'c to answer.

'We were talking Jack O'Niel, I have no idea what is in the box and she is Willow Rosenburg.' Teal'c answered in his normal monotone.

'I hate to interrupt gentlemen but we need to ascertain the contents of that box before we deal with anything else.' Hammond quickly stepped forward examining the box at a distance.

'I believe she no longer wishes us harm General Hammond, I will open the box.' Teal'c stepped forward and opened the box before anyone had time to protest.

He looked at the first item briefly before handing it to Jack who took it cautiously and found it was a small envelope with his name written neatly on the outside. He looked to the General who nodded to him slowly, he glanced towards Teal'c who was looking through the other contents of the box with an uncharacteristic grin on his face. Finally deciding he might as well get it over with, he ripped open the envelope and pulled out the sheet of paper inside.

He read the letter through and by the time he reached the end, he was even more confused about Willow.

__

Dear Jack,

Sorry again for all the trouble, don't worry the paper doesn't bite unless you hand it to Daniel in which case I wont be held responsible for its actions.

I know I only just apologised but I take it back, I can't believe Teal'c has been on this planet for I don't know how many years and you have never shown him our amazing achievements. I have fixed that problem for the moment although I fully expect you to keep up the good work.

Willow

Ps do you realise how annoying it is to have to explain every pop culture reference you make? 

The letter left Jack wondering just what exactly Willow classified as the amazing achievements of the human races. He didn't have to wait too long to find out however since he was beckoned over to the table by a puzzled Carter.

He took one look in the box and began to laugh uncontrollably, _God that girl is strange._

TBC 


	4. What?

Wiccan Science

Sorry about the long wait, but I've been getting distracted by other people's fics, they are just so damn good.

Pleez read and review, at the moment this is my most reviewed fic so I work on this more but be warned that can change so take this as incentive to review. They make my day, (hence the desperation and blackmail).

Enjoy

Part 4

Willow sat in her room gripping the edge of the chair. She could still feel the dark magic pulsing through her, she was mentally and emotionally exhausted but physically she felt unbelievable, as though she could run a marathon or something.

She couldn't believe she had done it, she had promised herself she wouldn't, she had sworn off evil mojo for the rest of her life and what had she done, attacked a military installation with the previously mentioned dark mojo. Guilt flooded through her, she couldn't believe what she had done, she had been so angry and she had just lost it completely, like a bad sequel, Return of the Black-eyed Bitch.

Now she was worried about facing the withdrawal, she was a junkie, without her next fix of black magic there would be no way she would be able to leave the room for at least two days. Her withdrawal hadn't hit yet though and by the feel of her body at the moment she figured it would be the next morning before it affected her.

Well there is no way I'm getting to sleep now, I may as well get prepared. There were several things she could do, she had to buy food and pay the rent for the next week and buy aspirin, lots of aspirin. From past experience she knew her head was going to hurt. She spent about an hour getting set up and then sat down to work her way through all the information she had been given.

Aliens exist, interesting. Thousands of different worlds that can be travelled to through the Stargate, _I really need to try that some day._ Whole new cultures and maybe a new magic system it's too good to resist. Plus I need to visit Teal'c anyway, make sure he's absorbing our Earth culture, I wonder where he lives.

'I can't believe she really gave you these things.' O'Niel hadn't stopped laughing since he saw the box.

'She said I needed to be more 'Earthy' and she did not understand how I had lived here this long and not seen these things.' Teal'c answered with a slight smile as he continued to watch his friends reaction.

'I know but I mean, the entire collection of Disney DVD's and Shrek not exactly amazing cultural finds, and Harry Potter, what was that all about? I'm sure I saw Star Wars in there too and a whole bunch of music CD's. Shouldn't she have given you an encyclopaedia or something? How is Ben and Jerry's ice cream useful?' 

'You are mistaken O'Niel, there was an interactive encyclopaedia computer disk included. There was also a list of films I have to watch before I can watch Shrek including Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and The Matrix.'

'So what else was in the box I didn't really see the stuff at the bottom, it looked like books?'

'It was indeed O'Niel.' His statement was short, an unsubtle attempt to avoid the question.

'Do you want to expand on that?' Jack managed to once again completely miss the hint.

'I am not at liberty to say.' As immovable as ever Teal'c simply stood his ground.

Carter broke in for the first time after listening with open curiosity for the last few minutes, 'it might be a good idea to respect Willows wishes Colonel, I mean look what happened to Daniel.'

The group was silent for a few moments thinking about this, O'Niel having the good grace to look a little sheepish. 

After reading Willow's letter to him, Jack had held it for Sam to read, and then absently handed it to Daniel when he had requested it, despite the written warning. Daniel was still recovering in the infirmary after the paper had changed into a few hundred fire ants and promptly bitten any parts of his skin they could find. Apparently, Willow was still pissed off at Daniel for setting her up.

'What is happening about Willow anyway, its not like we can just pretend we never met her?' Carter broke the silence directing her question at Jack since he had just come from a meeting with the General.

'All our intel has been passed along to the Pentagon and until they decide what to do there's a team watching her.' O'Niel sighed at the idea of a possible second confrontation with the red head over surveillance.

Teal'c looked surprised, 'do you think that is wise O'Niel was that not what caused the problem in the first place.'

'Yeah, but this time its long distance, no contact and no bugs, just watching her position, making sure she doesn't disappear. Anyway, what are we doing for the rest of the day.' Jack swiftly changed the subject from the order, which he himself was not too confident about.

'We can't go off world until Daniel is fit and that wont be for another week, so until then we have free time unless something unexpected happens, and I just jinxed it didn't I?' 

It had been two days since her run in with the military and her headache was just beginning to disappear. In between the moments of agonising pain, Willow had come up with a plan.

The first bit was no more black arts for this girl, only nice white, emotionally balanced magic from now on. The second bit was to go back to the SGC and hitch a ride on one of their wormholes, the transportation spell itself isn't black magic so she wouldn't be breaking her rule to get there and going through unseen was simple enough, all she had to do was make up an invisibility potion which admittedly is maybe not quite so simple _especially since it tastes bad enough to make you ill._

She made a list of the ingredients she needed and went to a small herbalist's shop she had found earlier in the week. She bought enough for three potions, one for getting through the gate, one for getting back and one for emergencies. Each dose should last about three hours and if that wasn't long enough well, she had other more natural spells, which were still bloody effective. She was not to keen to use her darker magics on another planet anyway since she was unsure how the system would work. _Shit there might not be any magic at all or none I can tap into, then I'll just drain all my reserves. Oh well, my reserves are pretty big anyway oh and I can use my crystal._

Several months ago, she had found a beautiful amethyst which could be used for storing energies from the Earth as well as holding any of her personal powers that she channelled into it. It was perfect for this little visit.

She planned to put her plan into action the next day, to give herself time to get back to her full strength and to open the crystal to nature's energies and let it grow in strength.

She was just getting ready to go to sleep, _nothing beats sleep for healing energies _when she decided to check on Teal'c. There had been a few things in the box other than those things that all good Earthlings should see. There were books on demons and magic but most importantly, there was a small necklace with a clear quartz crystal on it. The crystal itself would give a little protection to its wearer but its main quality is that it means she could tell where he is and also whether he is alright, and also that she could use her power through it if the need arose, _aren't crystals great, useful little buggers. _ The letter had explained all this to Teal'c and she hoped he would wear it, it had also explained that if he ever really needed help he should just direct his thoughts into the crystal and she would get the message, she seriously hoped he would understand how to do that.

She didn't know why she felt such a great need to protect Teal'c but they had just clicked and now she just had to keep him safe. It wasn't often that she had feelings like that so she figured they must mean something.

She reached out with her mind towards Teal'c and found that he was in the base, she couldn't tell what he was doing but he felt safe enough so she pulled away and prepared to sleep.

The next day she hired a car and drove out to the edge of the military compound, it was easier to transport over small distances and she wanted to check out what was going on in there before going in. she stood by the car and projected her thoughts into the what she assumed was the control room of the base. By doing this she could see and hear what was going on, she didn't want to move until she was sure the Stargate was being opened.

She only had to wait a few minutes before hearing a voice saying 'chevron one encoded'. She downed her first bottle of potion gagging slightly at the taste, and transported herself to the gate-room

'SG-1 to the briefing room.' The voice rang through every part of the base and the members of SG-1 immediately stopped what they had been doing and moved towards the briefing room, including a still rather swollen Daniel Jackson. 

When they arrived, they found the General pacing, apparently deep in thought.

'You rang General?' Jack tried to calm the situation a little but failed to draw even a smile from Hammond.

'The surveillance team just reported that Willow is just outside the base.' The look on the General's face was enough to show that he had no idea what to do about this.

'Red hair or black?' Carter knew the question sounded strange but it was the only way she knew to work out whether Willow was dangerous or not, _well she's always dangerous but whether she's pissed off or not._

'Red hair, and they report that she is simply standing at her car looking towards the base.' If he was going to say anything else he was cut off by his phone ringing.

While the General answered it Teal'c spoke quietly to Colonel O'Niel, 'I do not believe she intends any harm, she believes we got her point and is willing to let it go, she expressed her regrets for her actions.'

'And I'm sure she will be sorry next time as well, but what if she found out about the team following her. Has the pentagon not made a decision yet?' Daniel spoke up, his nerves showing in his voce but since he always seemed to be the target of Willows anger it was understandable. 

They heard the gate connecting, 'who's going out just now?' Jack asked with a kind of vague curiosity.

'SG-7, they are going for training in Goa'uld tactics and weaponry at the Tokra compound, just for the day, its part of the shared intelligence agreement.' Carter answered without really thinking about it, she was still thinking over the current 'Willow' situation.

'She's gone.' The General hung up the phone looking harassed.

'Great, there's no problem then…and I've missed something haven't I?' Jack stopped when he realised that the look on Hammond's face did not tally with the information he had just given.

'What I mean is she disappeared, surveillance haven't a clue where she is, for all we know she could be in the building now.'

'Well that explains the worried face, but she still had red hair right?' Jack clung to the only good sign he could find.

'Yes she did, but that's just a theory for all we know it could be wrong.' Hammond was worried it was written all over his face. 'I'll alert all base personnel that if they see her, they should keep their distance, I need to contact the pentagon and tell them the latest.'

__

Wow that was some ride, the wormhole is very pretty colours, Willow arrived on the other side just after the SG team and decided to follow them since they seemed to know their way around this cave system.

She watched them meet up with a robed guy. _Hold on he's like Teal'c he has a worm in him, but its in his head, doesn't that make him a Goa'uld, what are they doing talking to a Goa'uld. Woah Willow chill, there just must be something you don't know about, maybe he's a friendly Goa'uld, like Casper._

She walked after them humming the Casper the Friendly Ghost cartoon theme tune in her head, _Xander always loved that cartoon._

A few seconds later three other robed guys ran around the corner, they looked around for a second before speaking rapidly to the guy who had been leading the team.

'Is there a problem?' one of the members of the SG team spoke up.

'Yes, we would like to know why we cannot see a member of your team, they register on the heat scanner but not on the surveillance.

'What do you mean, here are the four members of our team….' Willow didn't stay to hear the rest, she silently moved down the corridor in the opposite direction. _Idiot, of course they picked up your body heat, well at least I can fix that_. She tried to draw magic from the area around her to make it appear she was at room temperature to allow herself to move unseen. It didn't quite work out though, she was not prepared for the power rush that hit her unshielded mind like a ton of bricks, she collapsed.

'You're sure there's some one there' O'Niel looked sceptically at the empty area of floor. _This is fun._

The SGC had been called when the Tokra had apparently detected an invisible person following SG-7 through the gate and about two and a half hours later the three fit members of SG-1 were standing in a corridor studying an empty space.

Jack was fairly sure however that both he and the rest of his team knew the identity of this mystery person, _but if it is her why is she just lying there, its not as if she couldn't just leave._

Carter was watching the infrared picture and spoke up suddenly, 'she's moving.'

One of the Tokra Council looked up sharply at the use of the word, 'she'. Jack groaned internally, _great now they're going to want to know how we knew it was a she._

Suddenly the empty space he had been staring at filled with the image of Red Willow sitting up and cradling her head in her hands. _God now I'm thinking of her as two different people Red Willow and Black Willow, its all Carter's fault._

No one moved for a moment and then Teal'c knelt down in front of her asking in his usual mono tone, 'Willow Rosenberg are you well?'

It seemed to take a second for her to register the voice, 'Guess I got caught huh? Next time I'll remember to lower my body temperature.' She looked up at the people surrounding her, her face becoming the picture of innocence 'they look kinda mad, did I do something wrong?' 


	5. Communication

I would like to apologize to anyone who cares for the extremely long wait for this update, most of it was my fault but to be fair to me I did have an unbelievable amount of computer problems.

Usual disclaimer, I don't own these characters, sorry for messing up their lives etc etc

Anyway I'll stop writing crap and get on with the fic.

Wiccan Science

Part 5

'Wow, that was some power trip, I feel high as a teenage boy on a sugar rush who's just found his dads porn collection. I'm talking top quality sugar here, none of that low fat crap, pure unadulterated white sugar, granulated, cubes or whatever, I don't discriminate by shape, race or sexual preference, only quantity.' She paused for a breath and grimaced. 'Did I really just babble about sugar and porn, someone needs to stop me. You know you guys should really put up warning signs or something about that magic, it could take me a while to get this out of my system which means prolonged babbling and mucho embarrassment for me. Unless that's your diabolical plan, to record all my really idiotic moments and then keep them to blackmail me with later and then show them on CNN so that everyone laughs at me, you can't do that, I have stage fright.' Her voice rose in pitch until it was almost a hysterical squeal before she paused for a second, 'that's ridiculous, I don't know what I'm thinking, it is ridiculous right, I mean that couldn't possibly be your plan could it?' She spoke in a small voice looking around at the occupants of the corridor uncertainly. She noticed Jack looking at her with an expression mid-way between dread and laughter, he looked unbelievably funny, 'Hey Jack, why the long face?' With that Willow seemed to forget her previous concerns and broke down into a fit of giggles which showed no sign of stopping in the near future. 

The Tokra High Councilor was the first to break the giggle filled quiet that followed Willow's hyper-babble, ' what is the meaning of this, you clearly know this woman so I can only assume that your people have developed a method of becoming invisible and have failed to share the technology. Not only that but you have now committed what could be construed as an act of hostility by trying to infiltrate our base in secret, would you care to explain your actions?'

'Oh yeah, like you share all your technology with us,' Jack paused when Carter coughed in a blatant attempt to stop him before he did irreparable damage to their relations with the Tokra. 'Of course that's not the point,' Jack began again trying to be more diplomatic, 'in truth this woman has nothing to do with our installation although we have met before. We have no idea how she became invisible, we also had no idea she was here, although we are aware that she has certain abilities beyond normal humans.'

By this time Willow had stopped giggling and was listening with interest although she was still displaying her energy through almost compulsive fidgeting. 'Wow Jack, that was really quite elegant and diplomatic, who knew you could do that. Personally I was having my doubts about your ability to actually complete a coherent sentence. Bravo.' Willow looked directly at the still outraged Tokra and spoke in an exaggerated stage whisper 'He's not terribly bright you know.'

'What is the reason you are here Willow Rosenberg?' Teal'c spoke and Willow immediately turned and grinned warmly at him.

'Oh, no reason in particular, just curious really, did you watch the Lion King yet, did you cry? Its so sad, and Aladdin just has the best music ever and how funny is Shrek.' Willow launched into an amazingly enthusiastic rendition of 'I'm a Believer' for someone who proclaimed to have stage fright only to be interrupted by Carter clearing her throat again loudly.

'You mean to say that you broke into our facility, sneaked through the Stargate and jeopardized our diplomatic relations with the Tokra because you were curios?' Carter's loud tone of disbelief brought a halt to the singing and Willow looked at her a little bashfully.

'Well when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing.' Will suddenly felt like she was at school trying to explain her actions to a teacher, except that she had never been in that kind of situation with a teacher. Since she lacked the experience in this area she decided to cut her losses, 'ok, if it's that much of a problem I'll just leave then.'

She started to walk in the direction of the Stargate but didn't get very far before a pair of Tokra guards stood in front of her blocking the way. 'You cannot just walk out of here after violating our security in such a way, you will remain in our custody until we can determine the exact nature of your motives and what threat you pose to us.' The High Councilor spoke in a condescending tone as though he was talking to a being of lesser intelligence, it got right under Willows skin and if that was bad his next words evoked the beginnings of fury. 'Guards take her to the holding cells, if she resists, stun her.'

Willow could feel the immense power of the magic on the planet flowing around and through her and she was so close to just reaching out and using it full force to teach the stuck up son of a bitch the lesson of his life. She tried to calm down, clinging to her promise to stop doing black magic, it seemed to be working, she felt herself relax slightly and the rage subsided as she regained control.

Jack noticed her reaction to the words and orders of the Councilor and grew worried as her hair began to darken almost reaching full black as she stood in the corridor with her eyes closed. Jack was about to say something to try and diffuse the situation when to his relief her hair began to lighten again returning to its natural red. His relief turned to dread once more as one of the guards took her firmly by the arm and Willow whipped around fixing her blazing black eyes on the unfortunate man who immediately released his hold.

The situation threatened to escalate as the Councilor began shouting orders to the guards and Willow began to rise slightly into the air with black stuff gathering around her body. As far as Jack could see there was no way this could turn out to be good but then Teal'c did something completely out of character. He moved to the center of the corridor between the Councilor and Willow, looked directly at the man and said in a grave, serious voice loud enough to carry over the increasing noise, 'Your powers are weak old man.'

The group fell silent and stared in disbelief at Teal'c who just stood still completely unconcerned as though he hadn't just quoted Star Wars at one of the Earth's most powerful allies. 

The silence was broken by Willow bursting out laughing and returning to the much less scary red haired woman they felt relatively safe with. She recovered in a moment and turned to Jack grinning smugly, 'See told you it was a good idea to show him Earth's culture.' she then face Teal'c smiling gratefully, 'Thanks, I needed that.'

The Councilor opened his mouth to say something but Willow cut him off in the hopes of keeping her temper for as long as he didn't say anything stupid. 'Ok, I don't want to get into an argument with you over this because as you can see my temper is not the most stable thing in the world. I'm not too sure who you are so I propose that we have some civilized discussions which could obviously be beneficial to you since I have a few tricks you would obviously like to learn. In return I expect to be treated with the respect due to a guest and be able to leave at any time I wish, oh and I also have a whole lot of questions although obviously you can choose whether to answer or not. Do we have a deal?'

'Look girl, as far as I can see you are our captive, why would we wish to make a deal with you when we can get the information without having to sacrifice anything on our part?' The man was increasingly haughty and just didn't seem to get the fact that she could make pretty decorations from his entrails with a wave of her hand.

Before Willow could react Teal'c came to stand at her side giving her silent support and having a surprisingly calming effect on her temper. Instead of flying into a rage she began to think like the logical, intelligent woman she really was and had been before the dark magic.

'Well there are about four main reasons really,' Willow gathered her thoughts and began to list them calmly. 'First of all I can really leave whenever I want anyway so you may as well agree, secondly even if you could keep me here I wouldn't talk to you. Thirdly I might just be willing to share the secrets of my invisibility with you and there are a whole lot of other useful little things I can do that you might like and finally I can get kinda cranky when I'm pissed off, just ask Daniel.' Willow returned her attention to SG-1, 'where is Daniel anyway I thought he was part of the team.'

At the mention of Daniel, Colonel O'Niel's gaze dropped to the floor and he began shuffling his feet trying to hide the bright shade of red now covering his face. Willow smiled cheerfully, 'you gave him the letter didn't you? I actually feel kinda sorry for him, I don't think I'm mad at him anymore, I suppose he was just doing his job and seeing me dust a vamp must have been pretty surreal. When I get back I'll make him up a lotion that'll get rid of the bites in seconds. Anyway, mister Councilor guy, what do you say, are we agreed?' 

Although he didn't want to be seen to give in to the conditions set by this strange woman the lure of both the invisibility and the display of power she had given earlier meant that he felt the benefits could well outweigh the indignity of the situation. 'We are in agreement, as long as you keep your word, we shall keep ours although I would be interested to know why you do not offer this information to the people of your planet and you will forgive me for keeping a guard beside you at all times.' Now that he was more sure of the situation the Councilor felt free to relax slightly and as he did it became obvious he was a lot more pleasant than he had initially appeared.

It occurred to Willow that perhaps his initial reaction had been justified since she had invaded his facility, it wasn't as if he knew that she intended no harm.

She stayed with the Tokra for three days before returning through the Stargate, in that time she built up a few tentative friendships and some trusts with various Tokra. During her time there she had become much more emotionally balanced and had begun to think in a much more logical way, it was a process that had been started by Teal'c in the corridor when he had given her the support she needed to remain calm. All in all she felt much more in control and more like the old Willow instead of the dark magic junkie who was completely ruled by her emotions.

The Tokra told her a fair amount about their struggle against the Goa'uld and it felt good and familiar to working to help stop the destruction of the world. She intended to give them a number of vials of the invisibility potion to aid their operatives in the field. She had tried and failed to teach them how to make it themselves, they didn't have a natural capacity for magic which meant that although they could mix the ingredients in the right way they couldn't direct the flow of magic that was needed to make the potion work. The fact that she was the only one who could do this meant that they were reluctant to let her go in case something happened that meant she couldn't supply them with this almost priceless commodity. 

They had to let her go however, since it had been part of the agreement and they finally acknowledged that they couldn't keep her against her will even if they tried. So now she was standing in front of the Stargate which had just been dialed up, the Tokra transmitted the code which would open the iris which protected the Earth from unwelcome visitors through the gate.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the rippling blue surface.

She stepped out at the other end and was confronted with about a dozen armed soldiers all pointing their guns her way. She strengthened her personal shield immediately unsure of whether this was the normal welcome for people coming through the Stargate or if they had brought out the welcoming committee just for her.

She stood at the top of the ramp her face a mask of calm while she ran through her options in her head. The dark part of her called out for her to simply disarm them and remove the threat while other parts of her just suggested that she transport herself away. After a few seconds debate she opted to stay and see what happened before deciding on a course of action.

She didn't have to wait long as the voice of General Hammond came across the PA system, 'stand down men.' Within a minute Hammond and SG-1 minus Daniel were standing in front of her. She shocked them all by walking up to Teal'c and hugging him tightly, he was her only genuine friend and she felt happy to see him again. 'Hey how are you doing?' 

'I am well Willow Rosenberg.' Teal'c did not seem to mind the display of affection and briefly returned the hug to the surprise of almost everyone else in the room.

'D'ya think you could just call me Willow, I mean I don't even know your second name so I think it's a little unfair. Plus we're friends so first names are customary okay?'

At Teal'cs nod she turned to the General, 'So what can I do for you, I assume there is a reason you are here to greet me, yes?'

'There are several officers here from the Pentagon who would like the chance to speak to you Miss Rosenberg.' Hammond looked rather nervous as he said this and Willow took pity on him feeling bad for the way she had treated him at their first meeting.

'Fair enough, how's Daniel, I would have thought he would be up and about by now, you did get the lotion didn't you?' They began to walk out of the Gate room and Willow looked around her with interest since she had never been in this part of the base.

'Daniel's fine we just thought maybe he shouldn't be, well you know, within a hundred mile radius of you.' Jack stated the facts bluntly and Willow was actually beginning to warm to him and think of him as a friend.

'Its ok, I'm over it, I was just a little pissed off that he played me like that, I mean wouldn't you be a teensy bit annoyed if someone asked you out to lunch so the military could sneak in and bug your hotel room?' Willow grinned up at Jack a picture of innocence.

'Sure I would be pissed but don't you think you went a little over the top?' O'Niel was having a hard time reconciling this charming young woman with the black haired, black eyes bitch with the power to kill them all in a fit of temper.

'I admit I did go a bit OTT but I've got a lot more control over my temper now, I've even been doing some of the meditations Teal'c showed me and I'm a much calmer me. Anyway, its not like you actually took the hint, you were still following me after my little display.' Willow smirked a little at their shocked faces.

'You knew about that?' the General stopped and looked at her his surprise evident on his face and in the tone of his voice.

Willow's smirk turned into a full on grin, it was fun to see them shocked, their faces contorted into the strangest shapes. 'Yip, I just decided to let it go since you didn't have cameras or anything like last time, plus I wasn't feeling too hot.'

'Ok I'm gonna offer you a bit of advice before you go through these doors because, well, I actually kinda like you when you have red hair.' Jack stopped them again just outside their destination. 'These guys will try to screw with you, don't believe a word they say. This may sound like paranoia but, well, actually it is, but its also healthy skepticism and experience talking here, plus they'll probably pee their pants with excitement if you go all black Willow and show them what you're capable of. Trust me, it's an old military tactic which I learned after years at a poker table, never show your full hand until you're ready. So here are the basics of dealing with these types of guys, number one, ignore everything they say, ninety percent of the time they talk crap. Number two, lie your ass off. That's pretty much it, go get em kiddo.'

Before Willow could respond to the kiddo remark O'Niel had pushed her through the doors and into a large room where she found three guys in suits sitting around a table. 'So you gonna tell me why I'm here?' 

'Miss Rosenberg I am Senator Joseph Adams and these are two of my associates Mr. James and Mr. Sinclair, we would like to discuss the abilities you displayed on your, um, visit to this facility last week. On top of that we are aware that you have entered into a deal with the aliens known as the Tokra, we wish to know the specifics of this and any other information which was shared by either yourself or the aliens.' Willow was suitably impressed and suspicious of the fact that they had sent a Senator to talk to her, it made her wonder just what the hell they had planned for her. She was purely suspicious without the impressed by the complete lack of titles or rank attached to the Mr. Men. She was already methodically listing the organizations she would hack into to find their identities; she liked to know who she was dealing with. 

'I don't think I can share the information I exchanged with the Tokra in good conscience, that would be a betrayal of trust wouldn't you say.' She figured she would spend about half an hour not so subtly avoiding their questions, maybe try to find out what their real agenda was, and then claim she had an urgent appointment and leave, whether they let her or not.

'As an American do you not owe more allegiance to your country than to an alien terrorist group you first came in contact with three days ago.' The Senator continued to do the talking which made sense considering how comfortable politicians are with bullshit.

'But Senator I thought when a terrorist group fought the enemies of the government they were miraculously transformed into Freedom Fighters.' Willow looked at the man in front of her with a serious expression while inside she was grinning like a Cheshire cat and giving herself a mental high five, all those years of debate team were finally paying off.

They continued on along the same lines for a while with no one giving any information away. She figured the Mr. Men were there for intimidation purposes since neither offered any input whatsoever, they simply stared, mostly at her however as the conversation began to go over the same things she could have sworn she caught one counting ceiling tiles.

After about twenty minutes she found her attention drawn away by a nagging feeling of danger, she became increasingly worried as she traced the source to the crystal she had given Teal'c to wear around his neck. She immediately began to channel some of her magic to increase the protection given by the crystal to its wearer, she then tried to fix a location but couldn't pinpoint it accurately which had to mean that he was somewhere through the Stargate.

At the moment the danger was just a hum in the background and when it didn't get worse Willow relaxed slightly, maintaining the shields around him but returning her attention to the Senator who was once again lecturing on loyalty to the government.

'Look Miss Rosenberg, this is getting us nowhere…' finally one of the other men spoke up and Willow quickly re-evaluated his importance. She didn't have the luxury of listening to whatever revelations he was planning as she felt a bolt of energy hit her shields around Teal'c, almost breaking through.

'Shit!' she spoke out loud as she turned her entire attention to the rapidly collapsing protections, she pushed more magic through her connection to the crystal at the same time trying to evaluate the nature of the attack. 

A second energy bolt hit the shield and she was out of her chair and running towards the control room using whatever magic she could spare to push the soldiers challenging her out of the way.

By the time she reached the control room she had practically an army of soldiers running behind her, trying to stop her. She immediately shielded the room keeping them out and quickly pulled a large crystal from her pocket and placed it on a desk. While with the Tokra she had used the unnaturally high magical energy of their planet to sort of 'charge up' some of her crystals, this meant that she could use one of them to take the strain of holding the shields around Teal'c.

As soon as she had the crystal retaining the shield she turned her attention to the computers and vaguely registered the people in the room with her. 'SG-1's in trouble' was the only explanation she offered as she held her hands above the computer, magically sorting through the data to find the address of the planet Teal'c was on and to start up the dialing sequence.

She picked up the crystal and transported to the Gate room silently thanking the Goddess that her energies were supercharged from her days with the Tokra. 

The gate connected and she bolted up the ramp and through the wormhole her momentum keeping her going and making her trip over a rock as she cleared the other side. It took her a second to get her bearings before looking around her,

'Oh shit!'

A/N: I know how annoying cliffhangers are to read and I'm sorry but they're just so much fun to write. 


	6. of patience and munchkins

Ok, this is a mini chapter, I wrote to about a third of my usual length and then I think my muse went on holiday. So I figured I would just post this bit and hope I can convince Bob (that's the name of my muse) to come back, however if he's somewhere sunny I doubt he's going to want to come back to my beautiful but not exactly warm homeland of Scotland. But fingers crossed anyway.

Have any of you read the new Harry Potter? I cant believe she….oops better not say anything, might spoil it for you but if you've read it you know what I mean. Seriously, no cookies for J.K. she's been a very naughty girl. Now sit Ubu sit. Good dog.

Sorry don't know where that last bit came from but I'll leave it in anyway, it may make sense to someone.

Sense impatience I can, and on that Yoda-esque note I'll get on with the fic. (One last thing, how come Yoda's in my head but Bobs gone on holiday, oh well.) 

Wiccan Science

Part 6

Willow looked up and found herself staring a large group of guys who looked like they'd stepped straight out of an Egyptology textbook. They quickly circled her, keeping their staff weapons trained on her as she slowly stood up and began dusting herself off.

'So if this is the Land of Oz, does that make you the Munchkins, or are you the winged monkeys?' Willow kept tag on their movements with her eyes, her other senses covering a wider range to try to determine the number of people in the area and trying to locate Teal'c at the same time.

'You will come with us.' As the words were spoken they closed in around her.

She gathered up her power preparing to get rid off them, muttering under her breath, 'winged monkeys it is then.' 

She stopped suddenly becoming aware of a stabbing pain through her connection with Teal'c. Her lapse in concentration allowed the Jaffa to take her away and she went quietly, her entire attention focussed on what the hell had happened to Teal'c. She tried to take the crystal from her pocket but found it in pieces having been crushed when she tripped over the stone. She immediately sent a large burst of energy through the connection to Teal'c, the energy would speed the healing process and maintain a shield around him for a couple of minutes so she could concentrate on her situation.

'So guys where are you taking me?' silence greeted her question, * ok then, they won't talk, lets have a look at their minds. * She wasn't able to read their minds in the normal sense of the word, she had the ability to read emotions, she couldn't hear the normal thoughts, occasionally she would pick up a stray thought accompanying a strong emotion but that was it. Well not quite it, she could also project her thoughts into other peoples heads and make them believe they were their own, kind of like the Jedi in Star Wars, * and yet I don't get a cool light sabre, no one values me. * 

She quickly scanned the emotions of the group, most were impassive but one stood out from the rest. The guard immediately behind her was giving off intense curiosity dosed with a little lust. * Yay * she celebrated in her head, she had found the weak link, * even if he is a sleaze who like to check out defenceless prisoners * she re-evaluated that last bit, *ok so maybe I'm not defenceless, but he doesn't know that. *

Her plan was subtle and she was extremely proud of it, she began to put thoughts into the guards' head, sending a small burst of magic to reinforce the thoughts with the impulse to protect her. She worked at this for a few minutes.

It was taking too long.

Subtle sucked.

She sent a much stronger magical impulse this time, still with the intention of making him want to protect her and then she pretended to collapse. He caught her before she hit the ground, she kept her eyes shut waiting to see what would happen. The guard who had spoken before turned to look at her and calmly ordered the man holding her to pick her up and walk. She had expected him to protest, demand that they stop until she was well or something, but he hadn't said a word, simply done as he was told, although he was holding her closer than was strictly necessary. * Well that worked oh so well *

She knew she should keep working on her oh so subtle plan, but the truth was she had about as much patience as Spike and so she followed his grand pre-chip tradition, * Screw the plan, lets have some fun. * 

She checked out the strength of the magic on the planet and found that it was roughly the same as the Earth's', maybe a little less. She wasn't too bothered since she still had a lot of energy stored and she was pretty sure the other three crystals she was carrying were intact but she figured she should try to use as little as possible, after all she had no idea how long this would take. She gathered a little power and manipulated it into the shapes necessary to cause temporary blindness, it was a low energy solution and struck immediately. She soon found the down side of her strategy however as the guy carrying her somehow managed to overbalance and fall backwards with her landing on top of him. Normally that would be a good thing but the guard was wearing full body armour and all in all Willow was pretty sure the ground was softer.

She rolled herself free and managed to remove herself from the general confusion. She moved away from the guards and checked on Teal'c, he was healing quickly, the combination of his Goa'uld and her magic accelerated it ensuring he was out of danger, from his current injuries at least.

She pulled out another crystal to replace the shattered one and focussed it on maintaining the healing process as well as holding protective shields. She then focussed on his location and used the transportation spell to take her to him. 


	7. Drained

Teal'c was convinced he was going to die, that all those times he and SG-1 had evaded death had finally caught up with him. His position offered no cover and the last hit he had taken had knocked his staff weapon out of his reach.

He saw one of the enemy Jaffa point his staff weapon towards him and he closed his eyes calmly as the shot flew towards him, holding a picture of his son in his minds eye, hoping he would one day see his people freed from slavery.

He felt a surge of heat as the bolt hit, but there was no accompanying pain, he opened his eyes and found that the shot had dissipated a few centimetres in front of his face. He did not stop to think about this new development, instead gathering up his energy and managing to throw himself over a few feet, just enough to put him behind the cover of an ornately carved pillar.

He took the moment of respite to assess his injuries, there were various small burns and cuts, but the main problem was the deep wound made by an enemy staff weapon in his side. In time the Goa'uld within him would heal it, but in the meantime there was a distinct possibility that it would limit his ability to defend himself, the pain was already agonising as he lay still, the only thing keeping him conscious was strength of mind and a well honed survival instinct.

He spotted a discarded zat gun to his left, beyond his reach and out of the shelter of the pillar. Knowing his only real chance was to get to it, he moved as close as possible without presenting a target intending to make a quick lunge for it. However the movement caused blinding pain to course through his body and he was forced to remain still to try to regain control of his body.

He was almost ready to give up hope when he felt his body gaining energy from some unseen force and the searing pain from his wound was muted to a dull throb.

He quickly glanced around the room, taking in everything around him, O'Niel had taken cover behind a large stone alter and Daniel and Sam were continuing to fire on the Jaffa, occasionally getting a hit, but mostly just stopping them advancing.

No one was paying much attention to his position, but if he wanted to make that work to his advantage then he would need to get that weapon.

To his shock and surprise as he thought this, the zat began to move towards him, as he looked around for the source of the movement he noticed the crystal on his chest glowing. As soon as he focused his attention away from the zat gun it stopped moving and the crystal dimmed.

Teal'cs thought through the facts logically and figured that maybe Willow had given him some of her powers, so he turned his attention back to the gun on the floor and focused his thoughts on getting it within arms reach.

The gun slid smoothly across the floor until it hit his leg, and he was once again armed and ready to fight.

'Damn it' Willow was not pleased, the teleportation spell was supposed to take her to Teal'c, but instead she was left wandering about corridors that looked like the cheesy set of some ancient Egyptian porn movie. _Did the ancient Egyptians even have porn? When the Pharaoh's wives said, "not tonight dear we've all got headaches" did he go to bed with some naughty papyruses?_

Willow shook her head to clear out the useless thoughts, and continued following the corridor, hoping to finally find something, well anything that would give her a clue as to where Teal'c was.

After two minutes of random walking she heard noises up ahead of her. She stopped, listening intently and made out the distinct rattle of gunfire, instinctively she strengthened her shields and checked her magic reserves. She still had a single crystal and her personal reserves were fairly low since she had pushed a lot of energy to Teal'c but she figured she had enough to deal with whatever was going on, as long as she wasn't too showy. Anyway, if she got desperate she could use the natural magic of the planet as a boost but she wasn't too keen on that idea, after last time she had decided to err on the side of caution where the magics on other planets were concerned.

She continued towards the fight, not having to worry about being heard since any sound she made would be covered up by the fight. Her first look at the situation came when she turned a corner and ran into the back of a heavily armoured Jaffa, the guard stumbled forward as Willow clutched her head where it had smacked against the metal armour.

When she returned her attention to the matter at hand she found four staff weapons pointed at her head. 'Hey guys,' she raised her hands in the air, 'would you believe I'm just a tourist here to admire the beautiful architecture.' She flashed them her best innocent smile and watched silently as they conferred rapidly in another language.

'Hello,' she tired to interrupt but they simply ignored her, 'Yoohoo, remember me? Does anyone here speak English, or French?' They glanced at her briefly before gesturing for her to go with them back the way she had come.

She spoke various extremely insulting phrases in ancient Sumarian, Greek and Hebrew before ruling all of them out due to lack of response. 'Look, I don't mean to offend any of you but you're really not my type, so if you don't mind I'm just going to go and visit my friends.' She turned round beginning to walk away from them, only to find herself once again in the position of having four staff weapons in her face.

She quickly muttered a spell that made any living thing within three feet of her unable to move an inch and simply walked calmly between them. She figured she could hold the spell for around twenty minutes without any serious drain to her resources but after that it would take major amounts of concentration and power, she just hoped she would be away by then.

This time she paid far more attention to her surroundings and she managed to stop before she collided with any of the enemy. No one noticed her appearance since all their attention was centred on the room where she was sure SG-1 were fighting for their lives.

Jack briefly stuck his head around the side of the altar he was using for cover, he could see at least twenty Jaffa just within the doorway and through it, outside of the room. He knew there was no way they could fight off that many, and there were probably more outside of his vision.

The only hope they had was to get to the ring transport in the centre of the room. He had picked up the remote activator earlier in the mission and if he could just get the team together in the right place, without them all getting killed, they could use the rings to transport to the stargate.

Unfortunately he had see Teal'c take a hit, so it was unlikely that he would be able to move quickly and he was fairly certain that the Jaffa shooting at them didn't understand the meaning of 'time out'.

'Teal'c.' He spoke over the radios, hoping the enemy wouldn't hear it over the din of the fight, 'how are you holding up, can you move in a hurry?'

There was a brief moment of static before Teal'c replied, 'Indeed I can O'Neil, do you have a plan?'

'Yeah, we need to get to the rings, some how we need a distraction.' At that exact moment a loud shout from outside of the door cause most of the Jaffa to lose focus and turn to see what was going on.

Since Jack had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth he shouted to the others in his team to get to the transport, waiting a moment to provide them with cover fire before getting himself into position and activating the rings. An immense feeling of relief swept over him as the light of the transport flooded around him, he smirked and looked though the gaps at the Jaffa left in the room.

At the Stargate they quickly checked around for more enemy guards but were surprised by the absence of anyone in the area. The place was completely deserted, this fact made Jack so suspicious he couldn't relax as Daniel dialled home and the familiar watery surface of the gate appeared. Until the last second when he stepped through the gate to safety, he scanned behind him expecting a fight that never came.

Willow listened carefully, the Jaffa in front of her still hadn't noticed her presence and she could hear Jack shouting inside, '…a distraction.' Was all she could make out, but it was all she needed to spur her into action.

Sounding like a bad martial arts B-movie she shouted at the top of her voice 'HAAA-EEEE-YA,' before pushing some of her magic into a small force that pushed the group of just enough to get their undivided attention. They quickly surrounded her and she put a lot of energy into reinforcing her personal shields before using magic to grip the staff weapons that were once again directed at her and lifting them into the air.

Some of the Jaffa refused to let go and she almost dissolved laughing as the large armoured men lost their dignity as they hung from their weapons as their fellows tried to avoid their feet as they struggled unsuccessfully to return themselves to the floor.

She swirled them around for a while, enjoying the spectacle, before looking up into the room just in time to see SG-1 disappear in some circular light thing.

Feeling her job as chief distracter was over she gathered her magic from within herself and tried to transport back to the gate, only to find that she was almost completely drained.

On the verge of panic she tried to use her remaining crystal as a power boost but found that it too was empty.

In complete panic she dropped her shields and started to pull power from the planet, but to her horror something was stopping her, cutting her off from the natural energy of the planet.

Desperate she tried to force her way through the barrier but she didn't have enough power left. For the first time in years, she was completely at the mercy of the people around her and her last thought before something crashed into the back of her head and she blacked out, was that next time she would definitely find friendlier people.


	8. Broken

'Owwww' Willow returned to consciousness slowly, finding that her body was not a happy camper at the treatment it had been receiving.

'So you are finally awake.'

Once she managed to push aside the pain in her head long enough to decipher the words Willow had to resist rolling her eyes, it was straight out of some movie, with the deep-voiced evil villain attempting to be intimidating by stating the obvious.

'Yeah, and I might even become coherent, if you could just tell the midgets clog dancing on my brain to take five.' She tried to move her hand up to hold her pounding head, not that it would actually reduce the pain, but it might have been comforting. It would definitely have been more comforting than discovering that her wrists were firmly attached to the surface she was lying on, and after some rather feeble tugging, showed no signs of moving.

'So what's this?' She tried to relax her body and appear unconcerned as her mind raced, trying to sort out what had happened. 'Because if this is supposed to be some kind of bondage fun, I feel I should warn you, I'm into girls.'

'You will worship me as your god.' The owner of the voice stepped into her line of vision, proving to be a man dressed in what looked like a costume of an Egyptian pharaoh, he seemed human at least until she saw that his eyes were glowing brightly in the dim light. 'You will be exalted among my servants as you use your power to serve me.'

Willow barely had time to register her disbelief at his words before the events leading up to this came flooding back. In panic she tried to pull magical energy from the planet but came up against the same barrier she had encountered before. She desperately pushed against it, trying to force her way through but only succeeded in exhausting herself. As she grew tired her rational mind pushed its way forward demanding that she calm down and examine the problem scientifically.

She studied the barrier and soon came to the conclusion that it was set around her own ability to use magic, not around the planetary power source as she had first thought. As the realization dawned on her she vaguely remembered feeling something put around her neck, she had discounted it at the time but she had a sinking feeling that whatever it was, was connected to her sudden disability.

She quickly tried to suppress her rising hysteria and studied her captor. 'So is this servant thing going to involve being tied to a table on a regular basis, because I'm fairly sure my union will object to that, and you just can't beat those unions, they'll come out on strike and then where will you be, you will have no servants then who will do your laundry, you will have to walk around in smelly clothes for weeks on end, and no one respects a guy that smells bad.' She realized she was babbling and snapped her mouth shut abruptly.

'The collar around your neck allows me to control the use of your considerable power, you may not use your power without my permission and any disobedience or disrespect will be severely punished.' Waves of pain were suddenly radiating from her neck, she felt like her entire body was being burned and torn apart simultaneously. She opened her mouth to scream but her vocal chords were paralyzed and all she managed was a feeble croak.

After what seemed like an eternity the pain disappeared, leaving Willow a quivering wreck with tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried in relief.

'Good', her new god sounded very satisfied with her reaction, 'I believe we have an understanding, you will be released and taken to your chamber where you will remain until you are brought to me.'

She broke down then and screamed 'GET IT OFF ME! Please, please take it off.' She was begging and pleading before a second pulse of pain ripped through her.

When she opened her eyes she found the impassive features of her captor looking down at her. 'The only way to be free of this collar is to touch it with this control,' he briefly showed her a plain looking gold disk. 'Perhaps if you serve me well and faithfully then I may release you. Until then you will be silent unless you are commanded to speak.'

Her restraints were undone and she was pulled from the table and, was practically carried from the room by one of the armored guards after her knees gave way. She was taken through a number of corridors which all looked the same as far as she could tell, and finally deposited on the bed of a little one room cell. She heard the door slam as the guard left and she collapsed back onto the rather solid mattress.

She lifted her hand to examine her collar but as soon as she tried to pry it off she was treated to a milder dose of the pain she'd been subjected to earlier. She felt tears running down her face again as she gave up and tried to think.

As Jack exited the Stargate moments behind his team he barely paused to breathe a sigh of relief before shouting up to the control room. 'Close the iris.' He'd be damned if he got his team out of there only to let the enemy in behind him.

He quickly looked over his team checking for anything life-threatening before heading toward General Hammond who was standing waiting for him.

'That was a lot closer than I even want to think about, they got us pinned down in the control room and I am not exaggerating when I say we almost didn't make it, if it hadn't been for some kind of distraction in the corridor behind them we would be snake meat.'

Without pausing to allow the General to comment Jack swung back around to face Teal'c. 'How are you doing Teal'c, I saw you take a hit from a staff weapon, it looked pretty bad.'

'I am well O'Neil, my wound has healed fully.' Teal'c prepared to leave the gate room without saying anything else about it.

'Junior must be working over time,' Jack spoke while eyeing the Jaffa sceptically, trying to detect any sign of injury in his movements.

Teal'c looked at him steadily for a moment before saying, 'I do not believe my symbiote is responsible for my accelerated healing.' He touched the crystal around his neck significantly but said nothing as three men in suits marched up and stood beside General Hammond.

'Where is Miss Rosenberg?' One of the suits demanded of Colonel O'Neil in a voice which indicated that he was used to being obeyed.

Jack simply rolled his eyes and turned to the General, 'Who's this guy?'

'This is Senator Adams and his associates, they were here to meet Willow, however she left prematurely and went through the Stargate. She informed us that your team was in trouble.'

The Colonel turned to look at the rest of his team who all briefly shook their heads. 'We didn't see Willow.'

'Okay,' Hammond impatiently waved his hand to silence the suits, who looked set to begin an interrogation, and gave his orders to the team, 'I want you in the debriefing room as soon as Janet gives you the all clear, understood?'

Seeing the team nod he turned and marched from the room, taking the suits with him.

As they walked to the infirmary Jack began to question his Teal'c, 'Do you think she could have known we were in trouble, and I know you were implying that that rock around your neck healed you.'

'Indeed O'Neil, my wound closed with unusual speed and there were times when I appeared to be protected by an energy field.' His expression did not change as he related the facts but Jack got the felling he was leaving something out, but before he could continue to question him Daniel spoke.

'You don't think she had something to do with that very convenient distraction, if those Jaffa hadn't practically ignored us when we got to the rings things could have been very different.' Daniel sounded a little surprised that he was suggesting that Willow had saved them, of all people he had the most reason to be suspicious of her.

'But if she was there helping us, where is she now? Why didn't she come back through the gate with us?' Carter voiced the questions that they had no answers to.

'I don't know what's more worrying,' Jack spoke into the silence, 'that she came through the gate to help us and now she's lost or been captured or something. Or, that she just went through the gate out of curiosity and now she's bouncing around the universe telling people she's from Earth.'

Willow stood on the viewing deck looking through the energy field that acted like a window, at a small village surrounded by fields and woods spread out below her. It hadn't been until the first time she had been brought here that she had realised that she was on some kind of plane or spaceship and not in a building on the planet surface. That had been a week ago at least, and now she dreaded being called to that room.

'Do you see that village?' Her captor, tormentor and until further notice her God, was standing to her right, also focussed on the view.

Willow had learned not to give that question the answer it deserved which, considering that the village took up more than half the visible landscape, was extremely disrespectful.

In general disrespect led to pain. What kind of pain depended equally on the severity of the transgression and the mood of her torturer, it could be anywhere in the range of _'dammit I stubbed my toe'_ to _'oh god my limbs have been cut off.' _All in all Willow's life had taken a fairly huge turn for the worse.

So when the idiot man asked if she could see the bloody village she just nodded and hated herself quietly for her weakness.

'You will destroy that village, they have disobeyed your God, and you will wreak my vengeance.'

Willow almost fainted in relief, _'terrorise'_ was an infinite improvement on _'destroy that village'_ or _'kill that child'_. Terrorising was something people lived through and eventually got over, this was an order she could follow through on.

She had refused to carry out her other orders and had spent four days in almost constant agony praying for death. She didn't now if she had the strength to say no again.

It had been two weeks since Willowdisappeared through the Stargate to help SG-1, or at least that was the generally accepted version of events. It had been verified that she had definitely gone to the planet they were on but no one seemed to care what had happened to her.

There had been a half hearted attempt to find out if the Tokra had heard from her but efforts had stopped there and there had been very little interest in discussing the subject.

Or at least that had been the case until Teal'c disclosed the full range of gifts that Willow's crystal had given him, from instant healing, to the energy shield, and finally the small bout of telekinetic ability. There was now a lively debate as to whether the strategic benefits of Willows gifts outweighed the problems she could cause.

Only SG-1 really seemed to care whether she was alive or not, and for once Teal'cs emotions were clear, his anxiety over her safety was obvious. As far as he was concerned the little red head had saved his life and possibly the lives of his friends and he wanted to be back through the gate looking for her.

Willow was exhausted, she had spent the last twelve hours using magic to allow large numbers of people to pass through solid metal barriers which they could quite easily have walked around, she had no idea what the point of it was, all she knew was that they were testing her for some mission. To be honest she didn't care, no one was dead and there was no pain involved, all in all this was possibly the best day she'd had since her capture.

The guards led her out of the testing room and her heart sank as she recognised the route to the viewing deck.

As she entered she saw her captor studying a scene of yet another village, the control to her necklace was sitting on a consol behind him. He waved casually towards the village and said, 'You will destroy this place.'

Tears ran down her face, she was tired and desperate and she couldn't stand another four days of agony so she stepped forwards.

The look of satisfaction on his face finally spurred her into action and she leaped towards the control knocking his godliness off his feet in a desperate bid to get to the control. All she had to do was touch it to her collar and she would be free.

She seized it with a feeling of triumph and tried to raise it to her neck.

BLACK

When she woke up she was hanging by her arms from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the floor.

'Oh good, I'm glad to see you are awake, I was getting tired of waiting.' The voice came from behind her and she tried to strain her head around to see who was there.

'Where am I, what's happening?' she was confused, the last thing she remembered was getting hold of the control and then….nothing.

'You assaulted our God, and you are here to be punished, physically until you repent your evil ways.' The man came round to face her and there was the unmistakable look of a fanatic about him, he truly believed. 'I cannot understand why you would wish to leave the service of the one true God but it is lucky for you that you cannot use the control to your collar yourself, otherwise you would be forever damned in the afterlife.'

She watched in silence as he pottered around her, adjusting things in the room until they were to his liking, all the while talking away about her wickedness and how he was going to save her from wickedness. Willow suddenly felt a close connection to her witch ancestors as she listened to the insane little man and waited for the pain to begin.

Apparently her illustrious master had decided that simple pain was not having the desired effect, and so she had been sent to this man, Nallor, he called himself, for some physical therapy.

And she could tell he enjoyed his work.

She screamed as he pressed a hot iron to the sole of her foot.

Within a day she could barely manage to flinch as he methodically broke every bone in her right hand. She had screamed herself hoarse and she had been hovering on the edge of her pain threshold for so long all she desired was to enter into the blissful state of unconsciousness.

Two days later she was roughly carried to a small windowless cell and unceremoniously dumped on the bare stone floor. She had no way of knowing how long she lay there, the only light came from small spaces around the iron door and she had no way of calculating time. Eventually she braved the increased pain that inevitably came with any movement and managed to pull manoeuvre her body so she was sitting with her back against a wall. The effort drained her severely and her world dissolved into a haze of agony which was becoming almost familiar.

Eventually she gathered herself together enough that she could begin to examine the damage done to her. Her body was a mass of bruises, cuts and burns but as painful as they were, they didn't worry her half as much as the state of her hand, it was a useless mess, broken bones were sticking through the skin in places and her fingers hideously deformed. She knew that if the bones weren't set properly she would probably never be able to use it again.

She'd had practice setting bones in her years of fighting with Buffy but she'd never had to do it to herself. She spent the days she was left in that cell alternately passing out and trying to set and immobilise each of her fingers, tying them with strips of material torn from the linen shift she had been given to wear.

They fed her occasionally but mostly she was left alone, lying naked on the floor, trying desperately to avoid re-opening any of her wounds.

Eventually she was summoned forced to dress in a shift made of some kind of coarse sack cloth. She felt it stick to the places where her cuts and burns were oozing fluid and she knew that any healing would be undone when she had to rip the cloth from them.

Every step was agony due to the extensive burns on the soles of her feet and she was leaving smears of blood and pus in a trail behind her. She staggered into the viewing deck and collapsed on the floor at her master's feet, unable to stand any longer.

Once again she saw a village spread out below them, a picturesque scene of carefree country living with children and animals roaming around while adults worked busily around them.

'Destroy that village.'

She made an effort and gathered the remains of her will together to look up at her master in defiance.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement and she turned her head to focus, and there was Nallor, with a twisted look of glee on his face, caressing his favourite knife.

Her heart broke, she could almost hear the pieces shattering and hitting the ground. She dropped her head in defeat, she'd thought she had no tears left but as she sent out a wave of destructive magic there were tears streaming down her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn't see the look of satisfaction on her masters' face and she couldn't see the empty black space where the village had once stood.

'Tomorrow you shall be taken to a new planet.' Was all that was said before she was returned to her cell with her mind and heart as broken as her body.

SG1 were gathered in the briefing room with the General and representatives from various Government agencies, once again discussing Willow. It had been almost a month since she disappeared and the only reason it was still under discussion was because General Hammond refused to let the matter be forgotten. O'Neil was becoming pissed as they continued to talk about her in terms of strategic value instead of as a citizen of the United States. He was just working up the energy for a good rant when the warning sirens sounded around the base. The General got to his feet instantly and apologised to the gathered officials while motioning for SG1 to follow him to the control room.

'Well?' he asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

One of the men looked up from his consol long enough to answer his superiors question, 'It's the Tokra sir.'

'Open the iris.' He commanded as he stepped closer to the window where the metal barrier was retracting to show the blue, water-like surface of the Stargate wormhole.

Seconds later three of the Tokra appeared at the head of the ramp, not moving any further until the order was given for the soldiers aiming at them to stand down.

When General Hammond and Colonel O'Neil went to meat them they did not even waste time on greetings.

'We have had word that one of the Goa'uld is transporting a highly destructive new weapon today. As far as out operative has been able to determine, this weapon has been specifically targeted to nullify the effects of your planets protective iris and cause massive damage. In an hour it will be moved to a secure location to complete testing. This may be the only opportunity where a successful strike may be possible.'

Immediately the General began questioning the Tokra while almost simultaneously shouting orders to marshal as many SG teams as possible.

Forty minutes later six SG teams were strategically placed to ambush anyone using the Stargate of the planet where a certain red headed witch had recently gone missing, and Jack was beginning to get a bad feeling about the exact nature of this 'weapon'.

Half an hour later and the teams were just beginning to get restless when the signal cam that someone was approaching. It took only another couple of minutes before twenty fully armoured Jaffa came marching into sight, and there in the centre of the formation was Willow. Jack had only a moment to take in her wretched condition before all hell broke loose.

'Come with us.' The order was given by two guards and Willow knew better than to disobey so she once again forced herself to stand on her abused feet and headed out of the door.

Ten minutes later and she had acquired a few broken ribs as an incentive to behave on the journey. If she hadn't been in so much pain she would have been tempted to laugh, they obviously had more faith in the strength of her body than she had if they thought she could walk anywhere without either passing out or puncturing a lung.

She found herself staggering along in the centre of a group of guards, the only thing keeping her going was the fear of further punishment as she clutched her side which was threatening to make her pass out.

They were just in view of the gate when Willow heard the old familiar sound of gun fire coming from virtually every direction. She was forced to her knees by the guard in charge of her and the control for her collar was waved in front of her menacingly. He shouldn't have wasted his time since the sudden movement caused by dropping to her knees disturbed her ribs and sent her straight into unconsciousness.

When she woke up she could still hear vague sounds of fighting, but it seemed further away. She managed to move her head a little and saw her captor dead on the ground a few feet away with the control for her collar lying in the dirt beside him.

She didn't know how long she lay there staring at the device which had stolen her life away from her but eventually her attention was grabbed by the sound of voices coming nearer and suddenly someone appeared, hovering over her. 'I've found the girl you were looking for sir, quadrant three, she doesn't look too good.'

Willow didn't know if she blacked out or just didn't pay attention but suddenly the soldiers face was gone, replaced by Teal'cs.

'Willow Rosenberg, can you move?' That's why she liked Teal'c. No fuss, no daft questions, straight to the point and …. and still waiting for an answer.

'Don't know, ribs are broken.' Talking was painful, se almost decided not to do it again until she remembered about the control. 'Get control.'

Teal'c looked at her without comprehension and with a supreme effort she managed to flutter her hand in the general direction.

Taking the hint he moved to look where she was pointing.

'Small, gold, beside the dead guy.' And with that final effort she once again passed out.

Overall Jack was almost satisfied with the outcome of the operation, only five casualties and a host of minor injuries, no fatalities on his side and they'd retrieved the weapon, which appeared to be Willow, so that was the end of the 'do we save Willow' debate. All in all a good days work, or it would be once he found out how someone as powerful as Willow allowed herself to be captured and, from the looks of her, tortured.

There was a field medic with her now, preparing her for transport back to Earth, strapping her ribs which had miraculously managed to avoid her lungs so far.

Teal'c was alternating anger and anxiety, which was the most emotion Jack had seen from him since the incident involving his son a couple of years back. Daniel seemed to have forgotten he had ever been angry or scared of her and was ranting about the inhumanity of it all, and generally being his usual soft-hearted self.

The poor girl had definitely been through hell, the injuries he could see were horrific and he was fairly sure her dress was covering up a whole lot more.

When they stepped through the Stargate they found Janet and her medical staff waiting with trolleys to take the casualties to the infirmary, which they did as quickly as they were brought through the gate.

Jack went to give a quick report to General Hammond, 'We retrieved the weapon, sir, it is of fairly standard design but massive power and it goes by the name of Willow Rosenberg.' His speech was really aimed more at the men clustered behind the General who were the same guys that had been debating Willows value.

Hammond took Jack to the side, 'is she a threat to the base?' I need your honest opinion on this. If the Goa'uld were referring to her as a weapon I need to know if she is an enemy, no matter who's fault that may be.'

The Colonel sighed knowing it was a valid question, 'She's unconscious at the moment, they'll be bringing her through soon, I've left Teal'c with her and the medic just needs to finish strapping her ribs before he can move her. It looks like she's been tortured which suggests that whatever it was they wanted her to do, she wasn't cooperating. Beyond that, I can't say for sure. Teal'c found a device near her and Carter's looking at it but she doesn't know anything yet.'

As he finished Willow was brought through on a spine board, still unconscious with Teal'c hovering at her side. General Hammond stepped forward but only got a quick glimpse of her before she was whisked off to the infirmary.

One of the government officials stepped forward, 'General Hammond, we demand that Willow Rosenberg be placed under armed guard and released into our custody as soon as she is well enough for transport.'


End file.
